gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Curycoo
"It is better to try and fail for something good, than to try and succeed at something bad." ~ Curycoo ~ Curycoo is the main pirate of User:Piplupower Many call her Cur, but now that she is a clan leader she prefers the name FuryStar. Stats and stuff screenshot_2010-08-08_12-12-08.jpg screenshot_2010-08-08_12-09-55.jpg goodtimes1.jpg goodtimes2.jpg goodtimes6.jpg goodtimes5.jpg goodtimes7.jpg goodtimes8.jpg goodtimes10.jpg goodtimes11.jpg goodtimes12.jpg goodtimes13.jpg goodtimes15.jpg goodtimes16.jpg goodtimes17.jpg goostimes14.jpg screenshot_2010-08-15_14-13-54.jpg screenshot_2010-08-18_16-50-51.jpg|most recent... um .... screenshot Skill Points Sword Gun Doll Dagger 'Grenade' 'Staff' Blast: '''2 '''Soul Flay: '''1 '''Pestilence: '''1 '''Wither: '''5 '''Flaming Skull: '''2 '''Banish: '''1 '''Concentration: '''1 '''Spirit Lore: '''2 '''Conservation: '''5 Sailing '''Left Broadside: '''5 '''Right Broadside: '''5 '''Full Sail: '''1 '''Come About: '''1 '''Open Fire: '''3 '''Ramming Speed: '''1 '''Take Cover: '''1 '''Treasure Sense: '''5 '''Task Master: '''5 Cannon '''Shoot: 4 Round Shot: '''2 '''Chain Shot: '''2 '''Grape Shot: '''1 '''Firebrand: '''3 '''Thunderbolt: '''1 '''Rapid Reload: '''1 '''More Coming Soon! Where to find her Almost ALWAYS on Vachira. #With guild #With friends.(Likely Bartholomew Edgecutter, Kat Bluebonnet, Stpehen, or Matthew Fireskull)Matthew Fireskull #With Family If she is not in either of these, she is: A) Not Online B) ,IDK C) ,Fiddling with glitches. D), or invasions. Savada server, but if not, doing invasion with guild. Friends These are the friends i can remember on POTCO #Bartholomew Edgecutter - was active the he went inactive now he is ACTIVE AGAIN!!! #Robert Blademenace - Slow Computer. #Dog Daggers - We met in an arguement. we became friends for no good reason. #Vincent - Who are you? #Matthew Fireskull - I sure hope you know who he is. #Slappy - We were friends before he started spamming, when he was an admin. #Kat Bluebonnet and Stpehen - do you guys live together or something? #Elizabeth - you say hi too much and ask to many questions. #James Warhawk - We talk alot #Zachary - A wiki friend alongside James, Slappy, Kat, and Stpehen. #Joshua Coalskull - JZF. #Captain William Daggerskull - Now i got everyone. #Lucius - Revan - Slappy #George Treasurestealer - Guild member and fellow editor These are all that i can remember. Note: as the beaurocrat of this wiki, i would like to meet all of its users. Contact to try and find a time we can meet in-game. Enemies THESE are my enemies. #Xurycoo - My evil twin #Shimilooti - Some dude who we arent on eachothers friends list but he always seems to be able to find me. People i still have to meet Leave a message on the disscussion of this page as to when and where. #Cuchifrito #Peter Stormshot #Captain Goldvane # Jack Swordmenace Items These are the items i wear and use. 'Swords' Cutlass - Lost Sword of El Patron Saber - Duelists Saber Broadsword - Royal Broadsword Cursed Blade - Bitter End 'Guns' Pistol - Foul Bane Repeater Blunderbuss - Pirate Blunderbuss Musket - N/A Bayonet - Master Bayonet 'Voodoo' Doll - Cabal Doll Staff - Overseer Staff 'Dagger' Dagger - Dagger of the moon idol Throwing Knives - Grim Fang Knives 'Sailing Items' Cannon - Bronze Cannon Ram Sailing Chart - Rumrunners Sea Chart Sailing Charm - Colden Charm Sailing Globe - N/A 'Pouches' Gun - Large Grenade - Large Cannon - Large Dagger - Large 'Clothing' Shirt - None Vest - White Corset Belt - Woodland Belt Pants - Red Pants Boots - None Ships These are the ships that Curycoo own. *Storm-Sail Stallion - War Frigate *Star-Chaser Wrath - War Galleon *White Thunder - War Sloop Achievements *Strongest enemy faced alone: Level 50 Thrall Captain *Strongest boss faced alone: Level 44 Devil Root *Best PVP Record: 19:1 *Rarest Weapon Ever Found: Lost Sword of El Patron *Most Leveling in one day: 9 Gun, 3 Doll, 4 Sword, 2 Notoriety *Best Invasion: 7235 rep, A LOT of enemies killed, alone with one other person. *Least amount of people to kill rage ghost: 6 Guilds *ShadowClan - Founder *Stardust Knights - Founder *Elite Thievery Co. - Member *Elite Thunder Co. - Founder *Jig Jockeys - Officer *"Nasty Co." - Member *Bricks and Stones - Member *Chicks - Officer Fan Creations Info Mother Rose Crestfellow Father Blastrackham Sister Heartgull Children Piplupower Cur Emily Fireskull Eliza Creststeel Lone Jack Warshout Husband Unknown Quests Black Pearl Quest 57% Complete Quotes "WHERE ARE MY PANTS!!!!" "ITS SO FLUFFY" "NO! You may NOT steer my War Frigate!!!" "Do you know the muffin man?" "Was that a joke, or am i going to have to kill you?" Images Curycoopicture3.jpg Curycoopicture2.jpg Curycoopicture.jpg Pic of cur2.jpg Pic of cur3.jpg Picofcur1.jpg External Links http://www.piratesonlineforums.com/forums/member.php?u=22053 - Pirates Online Forums http://piratesonline.go.com/#/community/player.html?user_id=395430493&avatar_id=1010721030 - Pirates Online Directory* * DXD is down, therefore some to all information is invalid and out of date. ''Images on this page may not be used without the consent of Piplupower'' Category:Pirates Category:CIG Members Category:Parliament Members Category:Female Users Category:ShadowClan Members Category:Pirate Lord Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:CHeese